


plummet

by Ochelle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochelle/pseuds/Ochelle
Summary: "falling in love" is fitting, don't you think?





	

Midori realizes now why they call it “falling in love”.

Of all the possible words in the world to describe such a phrase, he finds “falling” to be the most appropriate. Shinobu beams at him after one of their shows, holding one of his hands in both his and complimenting him on his performance. The wind is knocked out of Midori at the sight of the shorter bouncing and glowing, sweat shimmering on his forehead. Had Chiaki not slapped him on the back and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a half hug, he would’ve been on the ground.

There's no grace in the way the floor had been pulled from underneath him at the realization, leaving him plummeting to the earth’s core and surely even further beyond. Maybe he’ll burn in the molten center of this affection and not have to face these unknown feelings.

There’s no beauty in the way his skin crawls, aching for a certain someone’s touch, every time he feels those golden eyes on him.

There’s no mercy in the way his thoughts are constantly plagued with the idea of them being a couple-- holding hands, going on a date together, _the future and many futures to come_ \--

It’s sudden.  

It's unforgiving.

It’s band-aid in constant suspense of being ripped off with the wearer too anxious for the pain to come.  

He wonders, for a moment, why anyone would covet this feeling. Why people wish for this all the time. He’s never been one for crushes, save for the fleeting few in junior high school. He's certainly never dated anyone, either.

Saying he's unsure what to do with these feelings is an understatement. His strange behavior around the Yellow Ryusei has to be obvious around the others members of their unit, and he worries if he’s wearing his heart on his sleeve. Then again, Shinobu’s acting differently, too. More distant.

Maybe he’s reading it all wrong. He can’t tell. He’s never done this before.

Midori tries to talk to him, grabbing his arm as he’s turning to leave after practice, hot blush creeping across the bridge of his nose at the touch even through fabric. They lock eyes for a moment, Shinobu playing the role of a bright red fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly. He seems as if he’s about to say something, and the brunette wishes he would. His own throat's suddenly dry-- he can't find any words himself. Instead, Shinobu yanks his arm out of the taller boy’s grasp, spinning on his heels and muttering an excuse about being in a rush.

The light at the start of this tunnel is nowhere in sight, and Midori’s sure he’ll die like this-- starved of love, strangled by anxiety and embarrassment and the unknown. He feels the uncertainty fill his lungs with tar, making it hard to breathe. He wonders when he’ll hit the ground. He wonders if the impact will kill him. Wouldn't that be a blessing?

A hand reaches out for his one day in the darkness; a body falling alongside his own. Arms circle his torso, a head rests against his chest, warmth surges through him.

Outside of his dreams, Shinobu finally asks him what he’d meant to all those weeks ago. He refuses to make eye contact, nails digging into the bottom hem of his hoodie. If the other would like to accompany him to the shopping district. Maybe a cafe afterwards?

"With Tetora-kun?" he asks.

"Just you and me! If-- If that's okay with you, Midori-kun, de gozaru!"

Midori realizes now that "falling in love" isn’t something that always happens alone.

And he’d be happy in this free fall with Shinobu for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> please let midoshino be more popular my crops are dying


End file.
